The present invention pertains to a baler for collecting and baling crops. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a feed mechanism for a baler for collecting and baling crops.
The present invention is directed to an improved feed mechanism for the baler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,875,625, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The operation of the baler described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,875,625 proved a substantial amount of hay was not being compressed into the bale chamber. The hay was not directed into the bale chamber by the rake fingers, and instead was eject out of the baler due to gravity or the force of air that was created by the movement of the semi cylinder.
This baler also required a mechanism to adjust the timing of the semi cylinder to the flaker cart. This apparatus added expense and complication to the machine. The prior art also used stuffer fingers to lifted the hay into the leaf forming chamber. This method did not work effectively and slowed the operation of the baler. The prior art did not cut the hay being fed into the baler into sections, but merely pulled them apart. This did not create definite segments of hay which led to hay being ejected into the wrong places.
The prior art baler also did not have a definite way of storing hay while a bale was being tied in the bale chamber which led to a delay in the forward motion of the baler.